The Day My Best Friend Comes Back To Life
by hiileihawaiiangurl
Summary: Bella's best friend Edward goes missing in a lake right before her eyes. Everyone says that he's dead, but Bella believes that he some how survived. 7 years later Bella is about to accept that he is gone, when a bronze haired angel enters her shop.
1. Chapter 1

_**You took my hand, you showed me how**_

_**You promised me you'd be around**_

_**Uh huh, that's right**_

_**I took your words and I believedIn everything you said to me**_

_**Yeah huh, that's right**_

_**If someone said three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_**Cause they're all wrong I know better**_

_**Cause you said forever**_

_**And ever, who knew?**_

* * *

Bella POV, Age 12

"Happy birthday Bella!" I turned around to see my best friend Edward running to meet me at the front of the school. My face lit up instantly and he grabbed me in a hug and spun me around.

"Thanks Eddie." I smiled as he made a face at his nickname when he set me down.

"You know I don't like that nickname Bella." He put his arm around my shoulder making me blush naturally.

We were silent for a second which was unnatural for us, so I spoke up awkwardly.

"Have you noticed how cold it's getting?" I shivered and he gave me a weird look.

"Yeah." He grinned. "Need a kiss?"

I nodded enthusiastically, and he pressed his lips on mine and instantly a warm feeling spread around me.

It may seem weird, but we always did this. When I was little I had always complained about how cold it was, and Edward decided that to shut me up, he would kiss me.

The kiss was sensational, and it warmed me from my head, all the way down to my toes.

"Ha! I knew you two are going out!" Jessica Stanley's annoying voice broke through my little bubble and I turned red in embarrassment.

"No we're not!" I protested childishly.

_But I want us to be._ I thought to myself.

My friend Alice appeared next to me. "They're not dating, they're just weird."

"Freaks!" She shouted babyishly and stormed away. I never like her,

"Ah Jessica! Tell us something we don't know!" Alice's older brother Emmett said, slapping Edward on the back.

A package flew out of his coat and landed on the lake that was actually iced over. It started sliding away but then stopped.

"I'll go get it. I'll be right back." He said giving Emmett an exasperated look.

Edward POV

Stupid Emmett. That was a present for Bella. It was her birthday, and even though she hated gifts, I knew she would like this one.

"Hey Edward! Where are you going?" My two friends Jasper and Rosalie called out to me. They were these twins that had a tendency to say things at the same time. It freaked us all out some times, but it fascinated Emmett.

I pointed to the package and continued to walk out there.

"Edward! The ice is to thin comeback!" Bella called. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I grabbed the package and waved to them.

I started walking back. "See! The ice isn't too -"

I hit a spot wrong and the ice cracked beneath my weight; it pulled me down.

The pain was excruciating. I could barely think, I couldn't even breathe. The current was trying desperately to pull me away, and I did my best to fight it.

I pounded on the ice, desperate to get out, when I saw Bella dusting the snow away.

"Edward!" She pounded against the ice as I pushed against it. Our combined strength wasn't strong enough.

"I love you." I bubbled and the current caught me. I was being pulled away. My eyes started closing.

_Edward! _Bella's voice ran out in my head.

My eyes snapped open and despite how painful in was, I fought the current. I unwrapped the frame and hit the edge against the ice. My arm went through and I felt so much relief. I made a big enough hole and pulled myself through. It was so cold, but I had to make my way back to Bella.

However, my body had other plans. I collapsed in the snow, and began to drift away.

Bella POV

I watched Edward slip through the ice, and I didn't think twice about running from the horrified crowd.

"Bella! Stop!" Alice screamed, but I didn't hear anyone run after me.

I fell on my knees hard where Edward was supposed to be and I brushed snow away frantically in search for him. I found him finally.

"Edward!" I screamed hitting the ice weakly.

He pushed against the ice to help, but when he met my eyes, we both knew he wasn't going to get out. He bubbled something that I couldn't quite make out and the current whisked him away.

I knew then that he was far from saving, but I didn't want to give up. I had to believe that he would get out of it.

After several minutes of distraught silence I walked back to the crowd hopelessly sobbing over the boy who stole my heart.

Love, life, meaning…over.

An hour later, I was at the Mason Manor. I decided to take it upon myself to let Edward's family know that he was missing.

Edward's mom answered the door, and I looked into those beautiful eyes, and I felt a knife stab into my heart.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Elizabeth Mason asked worriedly giving my dad a scared look.

"It's Edward." I said and began to cry.

"Bella. What's wrong? Where's my son." She asked panicked.

I was too much of a mess to answer so my dad did it for me. "Elizabeth, Edward's gone missing."

"Gone missing?" she asked feebly. "I don't - how could he go missing?"

"He fell through some thin ice. I tried to save him. It's my fault, it's all my fault!" I sobbed uncontrollably and sunk to my knees.

Elizebeth began to cry silently and she held me. "It's okay. We'll - we'll find him. He'll come back he has to."

I stayed cooped up in my bedroom for the longest time just thinking about all the vows Edward and I had made when we were little.

When we were 4 he promised to marry me, when we were 6 he promised to be the first person to sign my cast every time I broke something, when we were 8 he promised to beat up every scum bag that hurt me, when we were 10 he promised to help me through the middle and high school drama no matter what, and on my 12th birthday he promised me he would always be there for me.

Edward would never break a promise.

I took a walk into the backyard. It had been three months since Edward had gone missing, and everyone lost hope. I blamed myself for his disappearance and even though no one said anything, I knew others blamed me too.

I made my way towards the swings slowly and remembered some of the best moments I ever spent with Edward.

* * *

"_Come on Eddie!" I giggled running to the swing._

"_Bella." He took my hand and kneeled. "I have loved you since you were three. Now we are four. Will you marry me?" He asked._

"_Edward, but I'm so young!" I said appalled._

"_How about I'll marry you when we older?" He asked. _

"_Will you still love me then? And do you promise you'll marry me then?"_

"_Of course! And I promise!" He smiled. I smiled too and nodded. He kissed me on the cheek. There was aww's from the back door but I didn't pay any attention I just touched the spot where he kissed me._

* * *

A tear escaped from the corner of my eyes. I quickly wiped it away and approached the red swing. And when I looked at it, there was something there.

_Sorry for the scare, I miss you. _

I read the note and then looked at my present. It was a frame and it held a picture of tiny little Edward on one knee and he was holding my hand.

My proposal.

I smiled. There really was hope. I grabbed my gift and the note, and went back inside.

* * *

_**And that last kiss I'll cherish**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**And time makes it harderI wish I could remember**_

_**But I keep your memory**_

_**You visit me in my sleep**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

_**My darling**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

_**My darling I miss you**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

_**Who knew?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love is a gift**_

_**But when it has gone**_

_**Friends are the lift**_

_**To help you get passed**_

_**The past.**_

_**~ME!**_

Bella POV 7 years later

"Dad." I groaned.

"_Really Bella, I think you really should see him. He helped me through so many things!" _My dad insisted.

"Dad, will you listen to yourself! You want me to see a shrink!" I shouted.

"_Bella, will you listen to yourself! You are insisting that Edward Mason is still alive, out there, somewhere!" _

"He left me a gift though. 7 years ago." I said pulling the picture out from my back pocket. "Explain that."

"_I don't know, maybe someone wanted to cheer you up, or lead you on."_ I could practically hear him shrug over the phone.

"Who would do that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"_Um, I don't know. Alice, Emmett? Rosalie, Jasper?"_ He asked. His tone was a tad sour. I was silent.

"_Bella…"_ My dad said.

"Dad, I got to go. The café is raging!" I lied.

"_Bella, your café hasn't 'raged' since the opening week."_ My dad said.

"Well it is now!" I snapped and closed my phone. I sunk to my knees.

_Flashback, 1 day after Edward slipped through the lake._

"_Bella, be reasonable!" Alice rolled her eyes at me._

"_I swear you guys! Edward is alive!" I insisted._

"_Bella's going off the deep end." I heard Emmett murmur to Rose._

"_Excuse me?!" I rounded on Emmett furiously. "What did you say!"_

"_I said that you're going insane." Emmett narrowed his eyes at me._

"_Why would you say that?! I thought that at least you would understand!" I got in his face, but Rose shoved me, I stumbled and fell, I heard Emmett chuckle a little bit, and got up. I aimed a shove at Rose, but naturally Alice got in the way._

"_You guys don't-OW!" I accidentally knocked her over, and Jasper glared at me._

"_What the h**l!" He yelled helping Alice up._

"_Alice I'm sorry-" I started but Jasper interrupted me._

"_Stay away from us! I don't want you around Alice, or me, or Rose, or Emmett!" He yelled angrily. Emmett and Rose murmured their agreements._

"_What!" I roared. "Oh, I get it! You never wanted to be my friends! You just felt sorry for me because my family's poor! And you've been waiting all this time for something to happen so you could get off easily! You don't even care that Edward MIGHT be dead! You don't care that he's gone!" I screamed. _

"_Isabella! How could you say that?!" Alice yelled shocked._

"_You know it's true!" I cried tears streaming down my face. "Get off of my property! I don't want to see your sorry a***s here again!" I yelled._

"_This isn't your property, you aren't old enough." Jasper sneered._

"_Well I'm a Swan! This is the SWAN residence! So, you are trespassing!" I narrowed my eyes._

"_But YOU invited us." Emmett objected._

"_WELL! Apparently, I'm not allowed to see you, and frankly, I'm not sure I want to! So you," I pointed at them. "Can take yourselves, and you non-caring about me and Edward, and leave. NOW!" I said the tears still not ceasing._

Everything I said that day was a lie. About me not wanting to see them, about thinking that they never wanted to be my friends, all of it. Every day for a year I called them, and every call they ignored.

I sunk to my knees and put my face in my hands.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I looked up to see my trust-worthy waiter Angela Weber kneeling beside me looking concerned.

"Absolutely." I wiped away the trail of tears. "What did you need?"

She bit her lip, but decided not to pry. "Well, the New Girl keeps ineptly flirting with one of the customers…again." She rolled her eyes.

"Mike Newton?" I asked.

"No, some new customer." She bit her lip. "But I can't really blame New Girl."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said vaguely.

I walked with her outside and of course there was Lauran Mallory flirting with a poor guy that looked highly uncomfortable.

"Lauran, why don't you take off." I suggested. The guy she was flirting with looked up at me, and a grin was plastered on his face. I couldn't help but feel a little flattered.

"Whatever." Lauran rolled her eyes and left hanging her apron on the rack.

"I'm going to go help out that cute guy over there. Wish me luck." Angela winked at me.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan how may I help you." I smiled at him. There was something highly familiar about him. His bronze hair in that messy disarray, his sparkly green eyes.

_Edward! _I shook my head vigorously. Impossible. Maybe my dad was right. Maybe everyone else was right. Edward Mason was dead. Dead and not coming back. That thought punched a hole in my chest.

"Um, can I get a coffee, Bella?" He smiled.

"Of course." I said a little breathless from his smile. I was about to walk away when I felt a small tug on my dress, and I looked down to see my 8 year old neighbor, Amber Cahill.

"Hi Miss. Bella." She said.

"Hey Amber." I smiled at her. She was adorable with her short auburn hair, amber eyes, and red freckles.

"Did you want your fortune?" She held up a small dream catcher.

"Of course I would." I looked back at the man, and sent him an apologetic look, and he shrugged it off.

"Pick a color." She demanded.

"Green." I said quickly. The color of Edwards eyes.

"G-R-E-E-N. Now pick a number!" She squealed.

"6." I answered. June was the sixth month of the year, June was the month that Edward was born. Dang, can you say obsessed?

"One, two, three, four, five, six." She counted. "Pick another number."

"9." There. That was September. My birthday.

"Okay." She opened the little flap. "Your true love will come back today."

I resisted the urge to say that it was impossible for Edward to come back. Then the news came on and I looked up.

"_Reporters say that local teens: Alice McCarthy, and Emmett McCarthy are holding a anniversary party for Edward Mason's death that happened 7 years ago. We asked if they had any messages, so we are going down to Forks so they can say that message."_

"_Thank you." _Alice appeared on the screen. _"My brother may not agree with me when I say this-"_

"_No I do not." _Emmett cut her off. Alice rolled her eyes.

"_But, I just wanted to say, Bella if you're watching this, I wanted to say, for one, Happy Birthday, and I wanted to beg you to at least come and visit Edward resting place. I know he meant a lot to you." _

I had enough. I walked over to the TV and switched the channel. I didn't go the 1st year, nor the 2nd. It wouldn't make any difference for the 7th.

"So what happened to this Edward Mason?" The man asked behind me. I went over to him and sat down.

"Oh, um, when he was 12, he walked over a frozen lake, and slipped through the ice." I looked down.

"Oh. Were you close to him?" He asked.

"Yeah. He was my best friend ever since we were 2." I smiled sadly.

"Oh…Oops I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." My eyes widened, but then I stopped myself. Cullen. Not Mason.

"Weird." I laughed.

"Yeah, you don't see a lot of Edwards anymore huh? It's always, Ed, or Eddie." He smiled crookedly. "It seems that you know those two on the TV."

"Oh yeah." I was sad again. "They were my friends too. But I got this crazy idea that Edward Mason was still alive, and they said I was crazy, and we got into this irrational fight. And that was the end of our friendship."

"Well, you never know friendships can always be repaired." He said.

"Not this time." I sighed. The lights went down and I heard soft murmurs.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you." I groaned and Cullen chuckled.

"Happy Birthday dear Bella! Happy Birthday to you!" Angela set down a cake.

"Angela!" I complained.

"Don't start Bells." She grinned. "Now make a wish and blow out the candles!" I rolled my eyes, but thought about what I wanted.

_I wish that my friendship would be repaired._ And I blew out the candles.

"Woo! I'll go cut the cake." Angela picked up the cake and left with it.

"Anyways, are you going to the party?" Edward C. asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Why don't have a date?" He teased.

"That's the 1st reason." I grinned. "I don't want to be reminded of the life that I left behind in Forks. The people I left behind and the hurt. That's why I started a new life here in Port Angeles."

"A new life at 19?" He raised his eyebrows.

"How did you know that?" I asked surprised. I was positive that I never said my age.

"Know what?" He asked.

"Know that I'm 19." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, um. The candles on your cake. There were nineteen." He explained.

"Oh." I muttered.

"So, you know, I can be your date to the party. And you don't have to mingle with people, you can always visit the grave and go. I wouldn't mind." He pointed out.

"Fine." I sighed. "But first I need to know your age. I don't want to be going on a date with some guy that could be 29 for all I know."

"Wow." Edward chuckled. "I must look old for my age. I'm 19."

"Okay then it's a date." I agreed, and got up. "I'll go get your coffee."

I walked into the kitchen and Angela was in there.

"Hey Bells. Looks like you have a date." She grinned at me.

"Angela Weber!" I put my hand at my heart. "Were you spying?"

"Maybe a little." She admitted. "I'll be right back."

I nodded, and poured the coffee, but something caught my eye. The candles. The **two **candles.

"Ang?!" I called.

"Yeah?" She appeared in the door way.

"Where are the rest of the candles?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I only put two." She went back to do what ever she was doing before. I searched the cake for some sign that showed that I was turning 19, but there wasn't any. I looked over at Edward's table, and he caught my eye. He smiled at my bewildered expression and winked. I stared again at the two small candles.

**Ooh. I finally got this chapter out! Woo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I just wanted to clarify something that a few people have been asking, YES! Edward C. and Edward M. are the same person…but Bella doesn't know that.**

I was dressed in a black skirt, a black halter top, with a black hoodie. My hair was pulled into a ponytail, and I put my hood up as I walked outside.

Edward was there in all his glory. He was wearing all black with his hood up covering the bronze mess he calls his hair.

"My lady." He opened the passenger door of his silver Volvo for me.

"Thanks." I smiled. I tried to slide in like I would wearing pants but it didn't go over well. I wrinkled my nose in frustration. Edward chuckled and muttered something that I didn't catch.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes and got situated in the car.

After a few minutes of silent driving I spoke up.

"How about we play a guessing game. I'll say a word and you have to guess what my favorite of that word is." I explained.

He shrugged.

"Okay, mm. Drink?" I asked.

"Um, coffee." He stated. I nodded.

"Hm, flower?" I asked.

"…White Easter Lily?" He asked. I stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"That was my childhood favorite flower, and I only told one person." I said suspiciously.

"Lucky guess?" He shrugged.

"Alright well, rock?" I asked. He thought about something.

"Lapis Lazuli?" He rose an eyebrow.

"How do you know these things?" I demanded.

"Your necklace." He said.

"Oh!" I touched my necklace. Originally, it had been a ring. It was a regular silver band with a Lapis Lazuli in the middle. Edward had given it to me in the 4th grade. I wear it everywhere.

"Yeah, my friend gave it to me a long time ago. Anyways, let's keep going."

Edward POV **(YAY!)**

I gave so many hints that it was me, that it was ridiculous. Bella didn't change much over the seven years, if anything she got more beautiful.

"We're here.'' I said.

"How'd you know where Alice lives?" She asked.

"Um, well, I went online and there were directions." I answered lamely. "Oh! And here. Just in case." I handed her a pair of black glasses.

"What are these for?" She asked putting the glasses on.

"I figured that you would want to keep a low profile." I put my own glasses on. Together we walked inside the party.

"Oh jeez!" Bella looked down as someone passed by.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Alice's mom. Let's go." We turned for the treat table. After about 30 minutes of dodging certain people, someone went on stage with a microphone.

"Hello everyone. It's so great to see you all." Ah, Rosalie Hale. One of my best friends. "Today we come together to mourn of the loss of a great-" she choked off and then smirked. "My oh my. Look what the cat dragged in." and that's when I knew we were caught, and so did Bella. We both turned around to see everyone staring at us.

"Bella Swan." Rosalie sneered. What had happened?

"Hi Rosie." Bella murmured. I looked at the stage to see Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Emmett, and Jasper were glaring at Bella, and Alice's mouth was wide open, but she was staring at me.

Rose finished her speech but people kept looking back at us. Then the four came up to us.

"So you actually had the guts to come here." Jasper growled.

"After what you said, after what you did!" Emmett glared at Bella.

"If you do recall, I had called countless times to apologize. I was ready to get down on my knees, and beg for you guys back. Anything to stop spending every day cooped up in my house watching football games with Charlie." Tears ran down Bella's cheek, and I wiped them away.

"And you are?" Emmett and Jasper asked me.

"Oh, um, Edward Cullen." I shook their hands. My old friends look exactly the same, except Jasper grew his hair out, and now it was shaggy. Emmett just so happened to get larger, it was pretty amazing.

"Um, hey Edward can I talk to you for a minute?" Alice asked. I smiled. She grew, but not much, she seemed…what? 4'10? 5 feet maybe? I nodded, and she turned to Jazz, Em, and Rose. "Behave. Bella went through more than you guys could possibly believe." they looked shocked, including Bella. I followed Alice outside to where no one could see us. Then, she threw her arms around me.

"God I've missed you." she cried.

"Um, what?" she stepped away, wiped her tears, and hit me really hard on the arm.

"Don't play dumb! I know it's you. Edward Mason." she smiled and I sighed.

"Hi Ali." I whispered. She squealed and hugged me again. Then she stepped away and punched me in the arm again.

"Where the hell have you been these past years?" she demanded.

"Um, well, you see." I muttered nervously. "When I got out of the ice, I had fainted on the sidewalk. A by passing car saw me so they came over to investigate. It was Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Esme. It turns out that they can't have children. They took care of me, and fed me, and home schooled me. I didn't want to leave, so I stayed for another year, than I found out that my mother had committed suicide when my father died of cancer. So I stayed with them." I whispered my parent's deaths.

"Wow." Alice wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry."

"So what happened to Bella, that hurt her?" I asked.

Alice looked down. "So many things. She was so broken after you were gone Edward. She didn't even go to your funeral. Anyway, the things that happened to her are: You 'died', my parents and Emmett had forbid me to see Bella because of our fight, and-" Alice cut off and sighed. "About a month after you left, Bella's mother was murdered in a convenience store robbery." my jaw dropped open.

"What?" I whispered. One thing that I was sure of, is that Bella's mom was Bella's most trusted friend….next to me of course.

"Yeah, I tried to go see her but Emmett caught me. He decided that since it would be terrible if we weren't there to console her, so we went their, but they weren't there. They were holding her funeral. So we left roses on the porch and went back home." she sighed. "After that, Bella started spending loads of time with your mother, because Elizabeth reminded Bella so much of Renee. But then, your father died." she looked at me with sad eyes. "Did you know that Bella was the one who found your mother."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Yeah, they were supposed to go down to the lake, but in the night your mother found your father lying in bed, and she knew that she was dead. So she committed Juliet. Knife to the heart." I sunk to my knees.

"She must've felt like everyone was leaving her. That's terrible." I whispered. Just then Bella came running out of the house and down the street.

"Bella!" We called, but she didn't look back.

BPOV

They just left me! They might as well have soaked me in meat and threw me in a lions cage!

"So what makes you think that you can come back?" Rose asked nastily.

"Um, I…miss Edward." I blinked my tears back. Doesn't she know how much this hurts me?

"Hm, you didn't recall to miss him on the 1st anniversary, or the second, or third, or fourth, or fifth, or sixth. So what's so special now? You seem to have replaced him easily." she rolled her eyes and giggled. Then I noticed a beer in her hand.

"Rose you're drunk and under age." I whispered.

"Don't tell me what I can't do!" she exclaimed stumbling.

"Rose. You're drunk." Emmett helped her stand right.

"Yes I am. I bet that Edward wouldn't care if I was huh Bella? Edward knew how to have a good time!" she laughed and my tears leaked out. "Just go visit his grave since no one wants you here." I let the floodgate out and glared murderously at Rosalie.

"Rose!" Jasper exclaimed and then looked at me sadly. "Bella she doesn't mean-"

"Fine!" I exclaimed angrily not willing the hot tears away. "I will go to Edward grave! And I will sob over him! Want to know why? Because I love him the most, in stead of your stupid, drunken ass! And I hope that you have one hell of a hangover Rose!" I shouted and took off out of the house and down the road to where the cemetery is. I heard people shouting after me but I didn't look back. I just ran and cried.

I entered the cemetery and walked to where my best friend is.

**Edward Mason**

**Devoted friend**

**Beloved son**

**R.I.P**

I sobbed and sank to my knees in front of his grave.

"I miss you Edward." I whispered. "They think your dead, but I know you're not. You promised that you'd be there for me, you never go back on a promise…" I looked down and looked at his mothers grave. "But where were you Edward? Where were you when everything went wrong? They're right. They're all right." I realized. "You aren't coming back." I sobbed and covered my face with my hands. I looked up to see Edward Cullen, Jasper, and Alice staring at me silently. Alice was crying, and Jasper, and Edward looked sympathetic. I launched myself into Alice and Jasper's arms. Then I hugged Edward. I looked at them to see that they were looking sympathetic again. I wiped my eyes and began to leave.

"I don't want your pity!" I called over my shoulder as I left the cemetery.

**There you go! Just to let you know, Alice is the only one who knows and noticed that Edward C. and Edward M. are the same people. Smart little pixie.**


End file.
